1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer responding system, a computer terminal suitable for the customer responding system, a customer responding method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A customer responding system which uses CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) technique integrating PBX (Private Branch eXchange) and computer network, has been disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-332898.
When there are inquires from the same customer repeatedly, the above customer responding system, in principle, makes the phone of a communicator who responded to that first inquiry ring. Because this communicator can review the customer responding history information, a fast and efficient response can be possible, which leads to the improvement of customer service.
When a certain communicator can not get the phone because the certain communicator is not at his/her seat, the customer responding system makes another communicator's phone ring, based on a predetermined priority. But, there may be a case where all the communicators who are chosen according to the predetermined priority, can not get the phone from the aforementioned customer.
In this case, a communicator who is able to respond, takes the call from the customer. After responding, the communicator writes down what the call was about on a respondence record sheet and puts it into a predetermined box to notify the communicator who was originally assigned to take that call. The concerned communicator checks to see if there is a respondence record sheet in this box, and if there is a sheet, the communicator calls back to the customer based on the contents written on the sheet.
However, the method using the aforementioned respondence record sheet has the following problems.
In case that the concerned communicator does not notice a respondence record sheet in the box, the call back to the customer would be late. Also, missing the respondence record sheet in the box, results in a case that the concerned communicator can not call back the customer. Furthermore, the communicator who took the call instead of the concerned communicator may forget to write a respondence record sheet, or to put the written sheet into the box. In this case also, the same problem as mentioned above occurs.
The respondence record sheets are piled up in the box in the order of which the sheets were written. The bottom sheet in the pile is for a customer who is supposed to have the call back first, and the top sheet is for a customer who is supposed to have the call back last. As the number of respondence record sheets in the box increase, the record sheets could get mixed up when the communicator searches for a certain sheet and takes it out from the box, thus leading to the communicator mistaking the priority of which customer to call back first.